In order to meet the development requirements of mobile applications, hybrid applications (Hybrid APP) developed by using Hybrid development technology are more and more popular due to advantages of low development cost, simple maintenance, good user experience, and cross-platform. The Hybrid APP refers to the application between a native application and a web application, and the Hybrid APP usually uses a native Web view control (Webview) as a carrier, and embeds wap or web pages into the client software to provide functions. The Hybrid APP has the advantages of a good interaction experience of the native application and cross-platform development of web application development (Web App). However, in the existing methods, since each Hybrid framework has its own data encapsulation manner, the difference between the data format in one Hybrid framework and the data format of another Hybrid framework causes that one Hybrid framework cannot use the components of another Hybrid framework, even if a component of an open source Hybrid framework cannot be used by another Hybrid framework, which makes the development cost of the development of hybrid mobile applications more expensive and the development efficiency of the developer more lower.